pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Cartoons Party Style)
The Cartoons Party's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Rita (Hugo Series) *Sadness - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Custard the Cat (Strawberry Shortcake) *Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Joy - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Jangles' Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Mushu (Mulan) *Jangles' Fear - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jordan's Disgust - Banana Joe (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Gumball) *Jordan's Fear - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - She-Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - She-Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Hayley Smith (American Dad) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Patricia Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Cucumber (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania (Nelvana Series)) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Larry (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (The Cartoons Party Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Cartoons Party Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Cartoons Party Style) - Rita Fox Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Cartoons Party Style) - Funshine Bear We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Cartoons Party Style) - Custard the Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Cartoons Party Style) - Donald Duck My Bad *Inside Out (The Cartoons Party Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (The Cartoons Party Style) - Bugs Bunny Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Cartoons Party Style) - Lowly Worm Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Cartoons Party Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (The Cartoons Party Style) - Transcripts Gallery Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Jungledyr20771578.jpg|Rita Fox as Joy Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Strawberr343459046.jpg|Custard the Cat as Disgust Character mickeymouse donaldduck d79720c3.jpeg|Donald Duck as Anger (1st) Bright Heart Raccoon.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger (2nd) Bugs-bunny-bugs-bunny-21.5.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Fear (1st) Lowly Worm.jpg|Lowly Worm as Fear (2nd) Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Anderson Category:The Cartoons Party Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Clarence nash/mel blanc